Solarflare
Retired DC OC Solarflare is an alien that recently arrived to earth in a beaten up space ship. It is known that he is the same race as Starfire and those close to Starfire would know more about the general quirks his race displays. Background Solarflare was born on the Tamaranean home world to two loving parents, having named the boy Sari'ndor. They were among some of the commoners of the world, infact the family lived away from most settlements. It was perhaps the reason why no one knew of the attack that happened on the family until it was too late. It was that attack that would change Sari'ndor's life forever. Sari'ndor was a mere toddler when the attack happened. It was a race of beings he never seen with an elder man looking similar to his own father. He watched as his mother would die and his father would die, the toddler being spared only because he could be raised to be a new weapon for the race. It was then Sari'ndor was taken, before he could remember his own name, from his home. Sari'ndor was renamed to Solarflare, the name given to him by the old man, Tak'yeon. The old man was enslaved and used as a warrior during raiding parties. He raised the boy to be strong, comforted the boy when their masters would beat the child to force him to withstand pain, would fight nearly to the death with the boy leaving Tak'yeon to tend the boy's injuries. It was Tak'yeon which tried to teach the boy some good, despite what their masters forced upon them both. It was when the boy turned ten years old was he forced to help in a raid, Tak'yeon mostly watching over him. The race was some sort of lizard men and the world was murky, with hardly no sunlight. The boy nearly died, would have died if Tak'yeon wasnt there to help him. They came back from the raid with little to no reward and tortured for their failure. It was then Tak'yeon explained that the race were called Clanarians, a greedy yet technologically advanced race which spent a great deal of their lives enslaving various other species for various things, ranging from personal to combat, to slaves meant to help in cities. This group was a rather strict military group supported by the Clanarian military. When Solarflare became fourteen years old, he was part of a raid where Tak'yeon nearly died, the old man having been worn down revealed to the teen that Solarflare was kept alive because their masters intended for him to be Tak'yeon's replacement. It was then that Solarflare fought harder and brought his mentor back to their home and their masters, alive. When Tak'yeon was brought back, their masters killed him outright, seeing no more use in the battered broken being, Solarflare forced to watch, in an attempt to kill his resolve to rebel. Infact it strengthened the Tamaranean to live, to fight, to someday escape and live the life his mentor, his only friend never lived. What he didnt know was in three years time, he would be given that chance. Solarflare faked internal injuries during a raid, brought to the medical area of the ship. As he tried to fake his death, his masters let their guard down in an attempt to save the teen. It was all he needed to overpower his masters and storm out. He had memorized the ship's pathways, and knew where the eject pods were, the last three years he spent planning and plotting and carefully studying his surroundings and figuring out ways to escape. It was a close battle, his masters injuring the teen but before they could finish the job, he managed to crawl his way to an escape pod and launch it. It's trajectory was the nearest planet with a strong sun. He only had to hope he could reach it before his wounds would take his own life. Personality Solarflare's personality is a complex one. He tries to keep a calm face but like all tamaraneans, he is lead by his emotions and that calm is broken when he is excited or angered or saddened. He makes alot of violent references yet isnt one to pursue violence all the time. Another part of his personality is his ability to adapt. While he normally takes the direct route, when challenged and stopped, will attempt a different route of thinking. He is also a bit awkward in social affairs due to his upbringing of being a slave meant to kill. A few quirks of his personality are mostly due to his race, as for example, his sense of modesty or lack there of, as well as an slight dislike of places where he cant see outside. He also is incredibly defensive to those whom he would declare his friends, and has a slight wariness to races not of his own due to his years of enslavement and forced to kill other races or be killed himself. Those that earn his trust however, will have him as a strong ally. Logs *2011-08-05 - Solarflare's Visit to Metropolis - Solarflare's ship crashes in Metropolis. Ditto and Supergirl stop the Tamaranean from rampaging across the city. *2011-08-06 - The Tamaranean Tussle - Take 1 - Kara spars with Solarflare. Wins decisively. Solar is in love. *2011-08-06 - Streaky's Temp Home - Kara finds Streaky - asks Cody to hold him for now. Also removes Solarflare's manacles for him. *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-08-08 - In Space No One Can Hear You Green - Kara meets Hal Jordan (by title only). Solarflare questions him. *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - Teen Titan(gst) - Kara and Solarflare meet Robin in gym - it's a less than cordial meeting *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? *2011-08-14 - Say It With Jewelry - Solarflare visits Metropolis to give Kara a present. Dinner is promised! *2011-08-16 - The Great Ape Escape - Kara on the beach, Solar and Zee join. Zatanna leaves, Enter... TITANO. Everything's better with monkeys? *(SFH: 2011-08-17 - Titano Attacks Beach) *2012-03-12 - Super-Harsh! - Superman returns to Earth and is angry with what Kara did while under Red K. Kal-El drives his cousin to quit being Supergirl! Gasp! *2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns - Terra visits the Tower, Solarflare returns, and Kara confesses about her actions under Red Kryptonite. *2012-03-19 - Fire and Ice and Bad Choices - Solarflare and Starfire fight Tar Pit and Killer Frost, and a bystander pays the price for poor strategy. *(DP: 2012-03-21 - Harebrained Heroes?) *(DCTV: 2012-03-21 - Starfire Press Conference) *2012-03-24 - Prison Break in Logic - Solarflare decides to break Killer Frost out of prison and put himself in. Kara decides to prevent that. Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:DC Retired